Like Cats and Dogs
by CryptJo
Summary: When Angeal leaves his pet with Sephiroth's, the fur flies. Kemonomimi - puppy!Zack and kitty!Cloud.


Had Sephiroth possessed the gift of foresight, he would never have agreed to allow Zack anywhere near Cloud. He would have known there would be trouble when Angeal arrived at his quarters, his faithful puppy in tow, and suggested the two get to know each other better, after all, if Sephiroth and Angeal were to continue their relationship, it was inevitable that their pets would meet eventually. The sooner the better, Angeal had said with a confident grin as he ruffled Zack's hair and let him off his leash. Immediately, Zack bounded over to Cloud, sniffed around him and yelped his excitement at having a new friend. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth and Sephiroth looked back. They shared a resigned sigh and knew that neither of them had little choice in the matter.

As soon as their masters left, Angeal promising Sephiroth that their pets would be fine alone, that they'd probably just play until they were both exhausted, Cloud glared at Zack.

"This is my home and this is my couch. Dogs belong on the floor."

He struck out with his feet, knocking Zack off the couch.

"Hey!" Zack cried, springing to his feet and scowling at Cloud. "You're kind of a jerk, you know?"

"And you're a mutt. Now that we've been introduced, go away and let me sleep."

With a wide yawn, Cloud turned his back on Zack and curled into a ball, intending to continue his earlier nap. Behind him, he could hear Zack's footsteps as he padded around the room, sighing. A rattle caught Cloud's ears and they twitched at the sound of his favourite ball. Immediately, he was on his feet, crossing the room to where Zack stood, shaking the toy and grinning.

"That's mine!" Cloud announced, snatching the ball from Zack's grasp. "You can't just come in here and touch my stuff."

"Play with me, then?"

"No."

Ignoring Zack's whine, Cloud walked back over to the couch, ball still in his hand, and took up position again on his favourite cushion.

"Hey, Cloud?"

Cloud ignored the voice.

"Cloud!"

Cloud covered his ear with his arm, trying to block out the sound.

"Cloud-Cloud-Cloud-Cloud-Cloud-"

"What?" Cloud snapped. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

His legs crossed, Zack squirmed where he stood.

"I need to pee."

Blinking, Cloud watched Zack dance with need.

"Aren't you house-trained?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah…"

"So go!" Zack didn't move. "What, do you want me to hold it for you or something?

"I don't know where to go."

Pointing to a closed door on the opposite side of the room, Cloud indicated the appropriate room. Like a shot, Zack ran for it, slamming the door closed behind him and Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't like dogs.

By the time Zack emerged from the bathroom, Cloud was fast asleep in a beam of sunlight. Seeing an opportunity for fun, Zack crept across the room and dropped down behind the couch. As quietly as he could, he crawled around the side and leaned up to prop his head on the arm, silently sniggering to himself. Pursing his lips, he blew on Cloud's nose, smiling when it twitched. He blew again and this time, Cloud shifted in his sleep, burying his face deeper into the cushion. Cloud was cute, Zack thought, all curled up and sleeping. Despite that thought, the desire to cause mischief was great and so, first of all taking a deep breath, Zack leaned forward and barked as loud as he could.

The effect was immediate; before he knew it, Zack had a face full of pissed-off Cloud, nails digging into his neck as the terrified pet attacked its enemy. Cloud hissed angrily at Zack as he realised just what had woken him up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cloud growled, trembling from the fright and disengaging his nails from Zack's skin. "I suppose you think that's funny, don't you?"

Zack couldn't answer straight away; he was too busy laughing. He snorted and he snuffled and every time he tried to bring his hilarity under control, the memory of Cloud's startled expression brought a whole new peal of laughter. His mirth only ceased when he felt sharp nails once more pressing against his throat.

"Wow," he observed, hiccupping and giggling. "Kitty has sharp claws."

"And puppy has a terrible sense of humour, so unless he wants kitty to rip him a new one, puppy will back off."

Making full use of the look he used on Angeal whenever he had been caught doing something bad, Zack looked at Cloud dolefully.

"I only wanted to play…"

He blinked sadly at Cloud, knowing that no-one could ever resist his expression. Sure enough, Cloud was no different. The pressure against his throat lessened and Cloud moved backwards, falling into a sitting position as he regarded Zack.

"If I play with you for a little while, will you leave me alone until the masters return?"

"Yup!"

"When I say we're done, you'll let me sleep in peace?"

"Yup!"

Cloud considered this for a moment.

"Fine. But," Cloud said, snatching up his ball and shoving it down between the cushions. "You still can't touch any of my toys. You'll have to think of a game we can play without them."

When Zack waggled his eyebrows, Cloud wondered about the wisdom of his decision. When Zack pounced, Cloud cursed his choice and when Zack pinned him down on the couch, Cloud yowled his dissatisfaction.

"What are you doing? Get off!"

"You said you'd play with me," Zack said, rubbing his nose against Cloud's cheek. "And since I'm not allowed to touch your things, this is the only other game I can think of."

Struggling under Zack, Cloud hissed again.

"You're touching my things right now! Angeal should have you neutered."

"Aw, that's just cruel. C'mon Cloud," Zack whined. "Doesn't Sephiroth play these sorts of games with you? I bet I could make you purr like he does."

A blush formed on Cloud's cheeks at the thought of what Zack was suggesting. His instincts told him that this was wrong, that he was Sephiroth's pet and he should not even consider letting Zack play with him in such a way, but from the way he felt himself hardening as Zack ground against him, his body appeared to disagree. He wondered if his master would be angry, after all, didn't his master play with Angeal as well?

"I don't know about this, Zack," Cloud muttered, fighting against the urge to give into the sensations Zack caused. He shivered and tried to remain calm, despite the tongue caressing his ear. "Aren't we supposed to be loyal to our masters?"

"Ever heard the expression, 'morals of an alley cat'?" Zack chuckled softly and returned to bathing Cloud's neck.

"Have you ever heard, 'lie down with dogs and you'll get fleas'?" Cloud countered.

"I'm sure Sephiroth won't mind giving you a bath afterwards if that's what you're worried about. Come on, Cloud, I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

As if to demonstrate, Zack nibbled lightly on Cloud's earlobe, eliciting a murmur of pleasure from the squirming pet. When Zack's attentions reached the spot behind his ear that never failed to get him purring, Cloud surrendered.

It turned out that Zack was very good with his tongue. Having stripped Cloud naked, he proceeded to lick every inch of his flesh, paying particular attention to the hardness between Cloud's legs. All the while, Cloud writhed and mewled, fully giving in to Zack's talented treatment of his body. When Zack's tongue dipped down, behind his cock, Cloud jumped in surprise and resisted the urge to scramble backwards.

Zack was panting hard as he mounted Cloud, doggy-style, naturally. Already, he had driven Cloud to one shuddering orgasm and planned to make the second even better. His hips bucked forward as he slid into Cloud and he tried to curb his enthusiasm, but his partner had other ideas. Cloud's wild side had emerged during their coupling; no-longer was he as distant and stand-offish as he had initially appeared. Now, he was a writhing mass of sensuality, rocking back against Zack's hips and taking the intruding cock deeper.

"Harder Zack," Cloud demanded, clawing at the cushions for purchase as he pushed back against his lover. "Fuck me harder!"

Used to taking orders, Zack complied immediately, grabbing Cloud's hips and thrusting forward hard. Cloud yowled again, this time in pleasure as Zack's cock brushed against that spot inside of him in exactly the right way. Repeating the action, Zack humped Cloud with the kind of eagerness that only a puppy could show.

Zack's orgasm built up quickly; he clamped his teeth down on Cloud's shoulder and shifted one hand away from his hips, to take hold of his erection instead. Both pets were now filled with passion, their animal instincts having taken over the closer they were to their peaks. Cloud's purring sounded harsh, interspersed with small growls and chirrups of desire. Zack, on the other hand, was softly yipping with each and every thrust.

Giving one final yowl, Cloud reached his climax and Zack took that as his cue to give into his own need for release. With his teeth still attached to Cloud's shoulder, he bucked and jerked and emptied himself into his lover. Before the spasms in Zack's cock subsided, the door to Sephiroth's quarters opened and both pets, messy and exhausted, looked up to see their masters staring back at them, horror plainly written on Sephiroth's face, embarrassment on Angeal's.

Clearing his throat, Angeal smiled broadly and clapped his hand on Sephiroth's shoulders.

"See? I told you they'd get along well."

The end


End file.
